


Point of No Return

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coitus Interruptus, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The Elrics meet the newest addition to the Curtis family, and it’s a horrible first impression.





	

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Alex asked as he got into position.  “Edward and Alphonse Elric are supposed to come by at some point to visit, you know.”  
  
Izumi breathlessly answered as she guided Sig’s enormous length into her body.  “Those boys are never on time, we’ll be finished before they get here- Oh Sig, just like that!”  
  
Alex looked back at his male partner, who was lying on the bed with Izumi’s back on his chest.  His cock slid in and out of her as easily as a well-oiled piston on a locomotive, and he was motioning for Alex to go ahead and get into place.  
  
Carefully, the buff blond straddled the married pair, his clean-shaven sack resting softly against Sig’s nose for a moment as he stroked himself into a more ready state.  When he was well on his way to growing larger, he bent over, his lips latching on to Izumi’s swollen clit while Sig sucked him off.  Izumi’s cries became suddenly louder, and Alex looked between their bodies to find Sig rolling her peaked nipples between his big fingers.  
  
“My boys are so good to me!” she gasped.  Alex felt her small hands rubbing his sides lovingly.  “Such good, good boys!”  
  
Alex moaned in agreement- Sig was a champion cocksucker.  He knew just how fast and hard to suck, when to speed up and slow down, when to lick and flick, when to stroke with his hands for a moment.  But something was still missing.  
  
“Finger me, Sig!” he begged as he pumped his hips a moment and let himself hit the back of the other man’s throat a few times.  He felt as Sig raised his head and sloppily kissed his asshole for a moment, and then blessedly, three thick fingers slipped in one at a time, worming in deep and Alex whimpered.  He nearly came when Izumi’s fingers found his nipples.  Instead, he turned his face back to Izumi, who was being thoroughly fucked by the same professional who was sucking him off and fingering him.  
  
Izumi writhed against him, arching her back away from Sig’s chest and pushing her heaving breasts up to Alex’s stomach.  “I’m gonna come!” she panted as her nails raked down Alex’s back.  “Come on, boys, I’m almost there!  Oh, just a little harder, Alex!  Swirl around it- yes!  Oh fuck, yes!”  
  
Alex felt her clit pulse against his tongue but he continued on.  She burst with a gush of delicious fluid all over his face, and he could see her pink opening squeezing at the cock pounding mercilessly into her.  Her voice warbled as she climaxed, her legs shook and her hips moved like they had a mind of their own.  All at once, Sig let go of the cock in his mouth and gave an order.  
  
“Alex, get on your knees.  Izumi, sit high on his back.”  
  
Without a word, they began to move into their new places.  Alex bent over and tilted his hips, spreading his cheeks and flexing his needy opening.  A squirt of lube and moments later Sig was sliding deep into Alex’s ass.  He paused when he was balls deep to help Izumi climb up onto Alex’s back, where she assumed a similar position, her legs wrapped around his ribs.  He heard another dab of lube come from a tube, and Alex guessed that Sig must be holding Izumi the way most people held a bowling ball, a thumb in one hole and the two fingers elsewhere.  Either way, Izumi was good with whatever he’d done, and Alex was grateful to be filled and pummeled roughly by the thick cock inside him.  
  
“Gonna come inside you, Alex,” Sig grunted as he hammered into the Major’s ass.  “Then I’m gonna lick your sore hole until you come on my chest.”  
  
Izumi protested, saying she was going to suck him dry.  And then for a few moments, the only sound to be heard was the motion of the enormous bed moving and the sharp staccato beat of skin on skin.  But when that silence broke…  
  
“Ahh!” Sig bellowed loudly. He gripped Alex’s hip hard, shouting as his orgasm overtook him.  A warm wetness spread inside of Alex, and he made an effort to squeeze and grip Sig’s cock as he emptied himself, trying to make his climax last as long as possible.  
  
“I could fuck this ass for days,” Sig panted as he slapped a muscled cheek before pulling out.  “Kiss me,” he demanded, pulling Alex up from his hands and knees once Izumi climbed off his back.  
  
Just as Izumi was tugging Alex’s flushed and throbbing cock between her lips, the door burst open.  
  
“Holy fucking _shit!_ ”  
  
The door slammed shut again, and Alex’s stomach sank.  
  
The Elric brothers had just walked in on them.  
  
They just saw their foster parents having sex with a third person- a former colleague at that.  
  
 _Oh fuck…_  
  
Izumi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got out of the bed first, quickly dressing as the brothers shouted at each other first in the hallway, then heading back downstairs, Ed’s heavy boots booming on the steps.  
  
“I’ll handle this,” she said sternly.  “I don’t know who he thinks he is, barging in here like that.”  
  
Sig sighed, patting Alex’s stomach.  “We’d better go, too.  She’ll kill Ed if we don’t.”  
  
“I never intended for them to see-” Alex began.  
  
“Accidents happen.  Besides, they’re grown enough to know we do adult stuff together.”  
  
“But they don’t know about _me_ ,” said Alex, furiously buttoning a shirt.  “They might be able to recover a little easier if it had just been you two.”  
  
Sig’s hand landed on his shoulder.  He leaned in with a soft kiss to his lips.  “We’re not ashamed of you.  We’d never ask you to leave, even if Ed can’t wrap his pea brain around us.”  He kissed him again and led them downstairs to where Izumi was attempting to interrogate the brothers, though Alphonse couldn’t look her in the eye and Edward kept shouting various questions before she could get a word in edge-wise.  
  
Sig called out, “ **EDWARD!** ” and he ceased immediately.  Once he was calm, he asked, “Why did you run upstairs like that?”  
  
“For fuck’s sake!  We heard you shout like you were in _pain_!  Al and I thought maybe you were havin’ a fuckin’ stroke or a something!”  
  
“Well…” Sig replied, stroking his beard smugly, “it wasn’t a _stroke_ , but it was something.”  
  
“Goddamned perverts!” Ed screeched, his face beet red and his fists balled up at his sides.  His golden gaze turned toward Alex, and he swallowed.  “And what the fuck were you doing with him!?  I mean, you guys- _with him?_ ”  
  
Al hissed at him to stop, telling him that there were all kinds of relationships in the world.  Ed told him that he’d been reading too many Xingese fantasies from Mei and Ling and that normal people don’t do that kind of thing.  Al accused Ed of being a close minded idiot, Ed accused him of being a dirty lecher-  
  
“Stop it, you two!” Izumi shouted.  “What Sig and I do with Alex is our own business!”  
  
“It’s gross!” Ed retorted, pointing at Alex.  “What did you do to them, you freak!”  
  
“Dammit, Ed!  Stop it!  Major Armstrong’s not a freak!  It’s called polyamory and-”  
  
“Hold it!” Alex thundered.  Both young men stopped and looked at him, one with apologetic eyes and one with eyes that flung daggers.  “I live here.  I’ve lived here for about eight months now.”  He looked at Izumi.  “The Curtises and I formed a strong bond during the Promised Day, and we’ve been growing closer and closer ever since.  I’m here because they asked me to be here, because we all love each other dearly.”  
  
“Disgusting,” Ed muttered.  
  
“And jerking off to pictures of Winry isn’t?” Al countered, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
“This isn’t about me!”  
  
“You’re being an _ass!_ ”  
  
“Beats taking it in the ass!”  
  
Izumi snatched him up by the lapels of his coat.  “You listen to me right now, Edward.  It was your rudeness that led you to witness something that we would never have flaunted in front of you, so don’t act like this is our fault.  We live here- you barged in without knocking or letting us know you were here and _you_ invaded _our_ privacy.  Now, I can’t help that you’re still a virgin, but you don’t get to have a freak out because your pure, innocent eyes saw three consenting adults mid-coitus, got it!?”  
  
Alex could tell Ed wanted to rave and rant more, but he at least had the sense to know when he’d been bested and wisely kept his mouth shut.  She went on to tell them that she still loved them as much as she always had, that Alex hadn’t taken their place in any way, and when Ed asked why they hadn’t been told of their relationship sooner, Izumi replied, “Look at how you reacted!”  
  
Sig moved past her and into the kitchen to wash his hands.  “What do you guys want for dinner?  I’ll cook.”  
  
“I’ll have brain bleach soup!” Ed sassed.  “Of all people you had to pick _this guy?_ ”  Izumi cuffed him on the back of his head.  
  
“Teacher?” Al asked timidly.  “I only have one question about this whole thing and I’ll drop it.”  Izumi nodded and he continued, “Does having the Major here make you guys happy?  Are you all happy together?”  
  
She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.  “Of course.  Alex is a very kind person and like he said, we formed an incredible bond during and just after the events of the Promised Day.  I’m not cheating on Sig, Sig’s not cheating on me, it’s like we added a person to our marriage that is as much a part of it as we are.  And part of being married is having sex with each other.  But part of being married is also doing the dishes and paying the bills and mowing the grass, taking care of one another and being supportive of each other.  This is a marriage, it just has three people in it.”  
  
Alex spoke up.  “It’s not right for everyone, and I wouldn’t force someone to do it, but it’s right for us.  That’s all that matters, right?”  
  
Al nodded, his cheeks still pink.  “I understand.  But… you have to understand- what we saw, we shouldn’t have ever seen.”  
  
Izumi now cuffed him on the back of his head.  “Bet that’ll teach ya to knock next time, won’t it!?”  
  
Sometime later, after dinner had been served and after Alex had done up the dishes and made himself scarce for a little while, he shook hands with Al, thanking him for his blessing and wishing him luck on his journey to Xing.  Edward was still being cold to him and he got a curt goodbye and a warning that if he did anything to make Izumi cry that he’d kill him with his bare hands.  Then they were gone, and the house was quiet once more.  
  
Izumi rubbed between her eyes.  “I’ve got a headache now, thanks to Edward.”  
  
Sig hugged her.  “You know how he gets.  He’s afraid of losing us and just doesn’t want to say so.”  
  
“I think I’m gonna take an aspirin or two and go soak in the tub.  You guys can pick up where you left off without me if you want.”  
  
Alex shook his head.  “I’m not really in the mood after all that.  I might go for a walk instead, just to get some fresh air.”  
  
“Want some company?” Sig asked, grabbing his jacket.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t have much to say.”  
  
“Me either, it’ll be fine.”  
  
They opened the door and started walked down the street, streetlights glowing yellow in the early evening.  The birds were gathering into their nests and the stars were beginning to pop out in the darkening sky, and Sig reached down and took Alex’s hand.  
  
“Don’t pay any attention to Ed,” Sig said quietly as they strolled past the courthouse.  “He’s been through a lot of shit, and he sees everything as a threat to his loved ones.”  
  
Alex was quiet.  When they reached the Whye River overlook, he said, “The Rockbell girl’s grandmother told me.  It’s no wonder he snaps like a wild dog when strangers come around his territory.”  
  
Sig chuckled.  “That’s Ed in a nutshell.  But under all that, he’s a good man.  It’s hard when you grow up so fast and you’re kind of leading your own path without a map.”  He turned to Alex.  “What Izumi said earlier, about you being a part of this marriage…  You are one of our family, and we are one of yours.  We have two nearly grown foster sons who spend most of their time with their Granny now, but they are a part of our family, too.  And if you give Ed long enough, he’ll come around.  That’s just how the flow of time has shaped his personality.  Don’t take it too personally.”  
  
“I don’t want to cause a rift between you and the boys.  You’re the closest thing to a mother and father they have.”  
  
Sig cupped his face and kissed his forehead.  “I promise you, they will be fine in time.  Izumi and I love you too much to kick you out of our lives because of how two immature young men decided to handle themselves today.”  
  
Alex threw his arms around Sig and thanked him.  Then they walked back to the house, hand in hand once more, ready for a hot shower and some sleep.  
  
But when Izumi was waiting for them at the top of the stairs wearing nothing but a smile and shaking a wrapped up length of rope at them, they knew sleep was going to have to be put off for a little while.  
  
And when Alex came, he cried tears of joy.


End file.
